starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Bith
I Bith erano una razza craniopode pacifica ed altamente evoluta, nativa del pianeta Clak'dor VII. Pienamente adattati ad uno stile di vita civilizzato ed tecnologico, i Bith possono essere trovati in tutta la Galassia ad ogni livello della società, soprattutto come ingegneri, scienziati, intellettuali, consulenti e musicisti. Biologia ed aspetto I Bith sono craniopodiBith in the Databank dalla pelle rosa pallido, gialla o (raramente) verde, dalla grande testa, dagli occhi grandi e privi di palpebra e dalle lunghe dita. La struttura interna dei Bith è diversa da quella della maggior parte degli umanoidi, in quanto essi possiedono un solo polmone. I Bith inoltre non possiedono un vero e proprio naso, ma degli organi olfattivi altamente sensibili nascosti nei risvolti delle loro guance. Anche gli altri sensi dei Bith sono acuti. I Bith sono in grado di percepire la qualità dei toni sonori allo stesso modo di come le altre razze sanno percepire i colori. Essi sono inoltre in grado di vedere dettagli microscopici negli oggetti vicini, ma di conseguenza anche estremamente miopi. I Bith possiedono un'ottima destrezza manuale che li rende in grado di manipolare strumenti sottili e raffinati, mentre la loro abilità con motori grezzi è solo mediocre. I Bith si sono evoluti oltre la necessità del sonno. Invece che dormire, essi scivolano in un leggero trance meditativo che permette loro di riposarsi in quattro ore tanto quanto le altre specie fanno in otto ore di sonno. Durante tale trance, i Bith sono quasi completamente svegli e consci di ciò che accade intorno a loro. Poiché hanno fatto affidamento sulla tecnologia per molte generazioni, i Bith non sono in grado di riprodursi naturalmente. Utilizzano invece un sistema di concezione e gestazione artificiale. Gli individui portano materiale genetico al Servizio di Accoppiamento Computerizzato per farlo analizzare e confrontare con quello dell'altro potenziale genitore. I bambini Bith sono creati tramite del materiale genetico proveniente da due genitori che viene combinato, fertilizzato ed incubato per un anno. Storia thumb|150px|left|Un Bith musicista. Quella dei Bith è una delle più antiche civiltà della galassia, la cui storia ricopre milioni di anni. Questa antichità assicura loro il rispetto in alcuni ambiti, come ad esempio tra i Gree, i quali portano loro maggior rispetto piuttosto che ad altre specie "più giovani".The Gree Enclave La società dei Bith è altamente regimentaria, in cui tutto, dalla selezione riproduttiva alla leadership politica, è controllato da sofisticati programmi informatici. Nel 300 BBY circa''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'', le città-stato Bith di Nozho e di Weogar ingaggiarono una grande guerra civile a causa dei diritti sul brevetto di una nuova iperguida, utilizzando anche armi biologiche. Le conseguenze della Guerra Nozho-Weogar furono la distruzione dell'ecosistema di Clak'dor VII ed il decadimento della capacità industriale dei Bith, costringendo questi ultimi a ritirarsi in città sigillate ed a fare affidamento su beni importati e su vari macchinari per consentire alla loro società di continuare a funzionare. Gli Y'bith, una sottospecie di Bith, discendono dai Bith il quale codice genetico fu alterato in seguito all'attacco biologico su Nozho. Questi "fantasmi Bith" si stabilirono su Clak'dor IV e svilupparono una propria società, alienandosi dai Bith comuni. La guerra portò anche un'ondata di pacifismo nella cultura Bith. Per esempio essi tentarono di rimanere neutrali durante la Crisi Separatista, sebbene alla fine furono costretti a supportare la Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti contro la Repubblica Galattica. Sebbene ritenessero la Repubblica moralmente corrotta, i loro aiuti verso la CIS si limitavano a contributi tecnologici ed artistici. Non tutti i Bith si unirono tuttavia ai Separatisti: in particolare il Maestro Jedi Ph'ton, che servì la Repubblica come Generale Superiore durante le Guerre dei Cloni.General Grievous 1 Molti altri Bith servirono la Repubblica come console Jedi; si dice che alcuni di essi sopravvissero alla Grande Purga Jedi nascondendosi sul loro pianeta natale. Sia le Guerre dei Cloni che l'ascesa dell'Impero Galattico fecero preoccupare i Bith riguardo alle condizioni nel resto della Galassia, con la maggior parte di essi che scelse di attendere con calma la fine dei Tempi Bui all'interno delle loro città sigillate su Clak'dor VII. Tuttavia, dopo la fine delle Guerre dei Cloni, i Bith non seppero resistere all'Impero e posero le loro capacità tecniche al servizio della macchina da guerra Imperiale. I Bith erano però terrorizzati dall'Impero e furono tra le prime specie ad essere liberate dalla Nuova Repubblica nel 5 ABY. I Bith non uscirono del tutto dal loro isolamento fino all'8 ABY, poco dopo che gli Hapan si ricongiunsero alla comunità Galattica. Bith nella Galassia su Tatooine.]]Fin dalla Guerra di Nozho-Weogar, le principali esportazioni di Clak'dor VII furono i prodotti dell'intelletto dei Bith. Molti Bith lavorano come ingegneri, analisti, o altre professioni intellettuali. Altri sfruttano la loro intelligenza, le loro capacità tecniche naturali e la loro destrezza per lavorare nel mondo del crimine. Molti Bith lavorano come personale nelle cantine, poichè nella società Bith i baristi possiedono una posizione sotto diversi aspetti equivalente a quella dei sacerdoti in altre culture.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Il loro udito li rende inoltre eccellenti musicisti, come ad esempio Figrin D'an ed i Modal Nodes (la band che suonava nella Cantina di Mos Eisley intorno allo 0 BBY)Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza. Dietro le quinte La specie dei Bith doveva in origine essere chiamata "Sicmoo".Cantina Roll-Call: Shedding Light on Some Alien Aliases I costumi Bith usati in Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza furono costruiti da Doug Beswick. I Bith ricordano vagamente i Grigi, gli alieni più comunemente menzionati nel mondo reale. Comparse *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Marked'' *''Single Cell'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Nomad'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Star Wars Republic: Honor and Duty'' * * * *''[[Bithuband]]—''HoloNet News *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni (fumetto)'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' * *''Rogue's Gallery'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:9:08 Edition'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 21'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Means and Ends'' *''Spy Girls'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith'' *''Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''The Order of Outcasts'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Tinian on Trial'' *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale (webstrip)'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' * Spare Parts}} *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale'' *''Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''To Fight Another Day'' *''Lady Luck'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' romanzo *''Stop That Jawa!'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Murder in Slushtime'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Star by Star'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Star Wars Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' }} Comparse non-canoniche *''Survivors'' *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Falling Star'' *''Number Two in the Galaxy'' *''Being Boba Fett'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Nerf Herder'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Lucky Stars'' *''The One That Got Away'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' .]] Fonti *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''The Abduction'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * Note e riferimenti Categoria:Bith Categoria:Sottospecie Bith Categoria:Speci Senzienti Esotiche Categoria:Specie filo-Separatiste Categoria:Specie Senzienti (B) Categoria:Specie dei Territori dell'Orlo Esterno